Zeus and Roxanne
Plot The film opens with Zeus and Roxanne chasing a cricket together. They see a line of trucks bringing the county fair to town, and Copper is mesmerized by the sound of dogs singing together in an old school bus with "The Singin' Strays" painted on the side. The pair are eager to go see the fair, but when Copper's clumsy tracking skills disappoint his master Amos Slade yet again, the pup is tied up in the yard while Slade and Chief go to the fair without him. Zeus arrives and pulls Roxanne's collar off, and the pair head to the fair. Zeus and Roxanne get to meet The Singin' Strays. The band has five members: Dixie, Cash, Granny Rose, and twin brothers Waylon and Floyd. It is important that they perform well because a talent scout from the Grand Ole Opry will be at the fair. Cash and Dixie get into an argument, and Dixie walks off before their performance, forcing them to go on stage without her. During the show, Roxanne sings along, and Cash invites the pup up on stage to sing with them. The musical number is a success. Cash invites Roxanne to join the band, which she does after Zeus lies that Roxanne is a stray. Roxanne spends the entire day with Cash, forgetting her promise to watch fireworks with Zeus. Dixie finds Zeus and sympathizes with his feelings of abandonment. During their conversation, Zeus lets it slip that Roxanne is not a stray. Dixie then hatches a plan to get Roxanne kicked out of the band. Zeus sneaks into Chief's barrel, luring him and Slade to the fair in a wild chase. The chase leads to widespread mayhem in the fair, and the Singin' Strays' performance is sabotaged right in front of the talent scout Mr. Bickerstaff. Roxanne is fired from the band and returns home with Slade. Granny Rose and the rest of the members of Cash's band feel quite sorry for Roxanne about this and therefore the band breaks up. Zeus tries to apologize to Roxanne, but Roxanne is angry at for ruining everything. Zeus is brought home by his owner, Mary Beth. Along the way, Beth narrowly misses being hit by the talent scout's car, and Bickerstaff's hat flies off and lands on Roxanne. The following day, Zeus and Roxanne admit their mistakes and are friends again. Hoping to amend for his doings, Zeus gives Bickerstaff's hat to Roxanne, who uses it to track down the talent scout at a local diner. Zeus tricks Cash and Dixie into thinking the other is in trouble, and the entire band end up meeting up at the diner. Roxanne convinces the band the importance of harmony, and The Singin' Strays howl a reprise of their song We're in Harmony, attracting the attention of the talent scout and reuniting the band. Impressed with the band, he arranges for the dogs to perform at the Grand Ole Opry. The film ends with Roxanne choosing to leave the band and play with Zeus again. Cast *Spencer Fox as Zeus, a coyote pup *Dakota Fanning as Roxanne, a Cavalier puppy *Reba McEntire as Dixie, an Irish setter Worldwide *Brazil/Portugal:'' Heraclio e Roxana '' *Italy: ''Zeno e Rossana '' *Poland: ''Zenon i Roksana '' *Romania: ''Zeus e Ruxandra ''